The mark of the Primes
by Jack-Frost-300-TrueFrost
Summary: Bumblebee learns he was marked to be the next prime of the autobots cause Optimus time has come thing is will bumblebee accept his true calling or will he run into the arms of his other side his enemy side of himself to get rid of it! Rated T cause i am cautious also please review this is my first transformers story please i meant it to be dino bots the other one not this thank you
1. Chapter 1 The Mark?

Chapter1 the mark?

It was just another day at the Autobot base things were normal **"get back here you auto scrap!"** **(Well almost normal.) **  
><strong>Not a chance ratchet<strong> yelled a familiar bot in yellow and black stripes, he rolled faster on his little wheels that were like booster skates **(don't criticize me it's my first transformers story) **Ratchet was well behind with his wrench raised Bumblebee zoomed past prowl and a painting Bulkhead, prowl growled at the noise while trying to meditate in the tree that grew from the ground into the rafters.

"**Haha you're going to have to be faster than that grump bot!"** Bumblebee taunted with a chuckle. He zoomed forward to turn quickly behind ratchet

"**OH you!"** ratchet growled with frustration, **"fine don't expect me to let you off easy next time you do this!" **he returned to the pink painted med bay in anger grumbling Younglings and should learn respect after.

Bumblebee giggled that was priceless! He turned only to bump into optimus** "what's up bossbot." **

He chuckled nervously; Optimus looked amused at the nervous scout fully aware of ratchets anger.

**Nothing just came looking for you we need to talk?** He gestured to his office bumblebee gulped hoping it wasn't for the pink paintball bomb in ratchets med bay, He followed close behind optimus he sat in the chair behind his desk files were scattered all over one was his which only strengthened the rope around his throat of worry. He sat at the chair opposite of the prime **"so what's going on prime is there anything I need to um **he gulped again

**Know?"**

Optimus smiled at his teammate with pride **bumblebee you know how they said I am last of the living primes and that only ones worthy to be a prime are chosen?**

Bumblebee now looked confused **"uh yeah what's that got to do with me and the bomb in ratchets med bay" **oops he gulped, but optimus didn't look mad he looked amused and chuckled patting the back of bumblebees armor **no I am not here to talk about that** he mused.

"**I am here to tell you have potential to be a prime and I have chosen you bumblebee to be the next prime in training!" **he smiled at the youngling shocked draw dropped face he noticed his processor was overheating, UH-OH here comes the scream he prepared his audios for what was to come next too bad for the rest not knowing what's going on.

**YOU WANT ME TO BE WHAAAAAT!** He screeched in shock and was that anger, bumblebee jumped from prime **"look I know what you're thinking but are you off your rocker bossbot I can't be a prime look at me! I'll be crushed first start of training,** he just looked at bee with sympathy **it wasn't my choice bumblebee** now bumblebee was more confused.

"**What do you mean wasn't your choice?! "**He screamed with rage and slight worry.

"**What I mean is the primes have spoken meaning you will become a prime weather you want to or not."** He looked pained to say this harshly and to say he had no choice sucked he noticed bee back away like he had a virus on prime,

He shook his head **NO I won't I'm Gah!** He ran out of his office in fear, **BUMBLEBEE WAIT!** He cried "**don't go"** he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Bumblebee and the warlord?

Chapter2

Bumblebee prime and Decepticon warlord?

Bumblebee drove as fast as he could away from the base the worst of this is he had no choice weather he wanted to be a prime **"how could he just say that what am I a tool to prime am I!" **he yelled out in anger his wheels strained against the friction of how fast he was going so he slowed down he noticed a tree and a pond nearby he transformed to his bot mode and walked to the tree sitting under it, thinking to himself for a minute.

Unknown to him a certain Decepticon heard about the new prime but he has other plans on what to do with him the tall menacing figure simply watched bumblebee in his pained misfortunes observing him like a cat does his prey.

Bumblebee looked at the clear pond looking at his small pointed horns and his blue optics all that stared back was pain, he passed his servo through the water for a minute or too watching it distort his reflection in rings of ripples.

He closed his eyes only to see a dark tall shape in his reflection with slitted red optics, bumblebee jumped up in shock and fright he flipped to see the evil lord himself megatron smiling evilly with his arms crossed calm as ever looking straight at him. Bee charged up his stingers and getting in a battle stance he isn't going down without a fight he hid the mask of fear he had with a brave façade he won't give the evil warlord the satisfaction of him being afraid of him.

"**Now, now scout why don't we put away are weapons I only came here to talk." **he chuckled at the smaller mech and walked a little closer only to a blast miss him inches, his smiled faded he seemed angered slightly at bumblebee insistent fights.

Bee never let his guard down **"huh talking yeah right now stay back decepticreep or next shot won't miss!"** bee noticed a flash of sympathy in the Decepticon lords eyes which made him shiver what was he sympathetic about! He growled and stood his ground,

Megatron merely sneered "**well I really did come to talk I notice you seem stressed"** he purred at the relaxing and lost pose of the little youngling. Megatron sat on a log across from bumblebee he patted on the camping log next to him to sit bumblebee obliged not wanting to fight at the moment he is way too tired from his quick get away from prime.

Megatron smiled **look I only came here to see if you were ok? And I can tell something bothering you so what's gone up your aft and died why are you so stressed** he almost sounded actually concerned which shocked bumblebee to his sparks core. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this telling your enemy about your problems is so out of character for him it was killing him inside, were supposed to be fighting he thought. He thought well what's the harm and telling him something little as this prime doesn't control me all the time, he gulped them spoke slowly **"well I can't handle prime right now he- he asked me to be?" **he nearly choked on his glosse saying this was harder than he thought especially to the leader of your enemies.

Megatron looked at him in what looked like real concern! He was dumbfounded was his enemy actually concerned. **Well you don't have to tell me right now bee.** megatron spoke softly and looked at the starry sky it started to snow? Which was unusual especially in Detroit? It got cold quick he counted to ten before turning to megatron **"you know I don't think you're as evil as everyone thinks you are?"**

**Well I don't think you're as innocent as everyone thinks you are, bumblebee in every bot there is good and bad you just have hidden your darkness while I have hidden my light.** He spoke smoothly and smartly, bumblebee humped and crossed his arms **can't believe I am actually talking to you** he grumbled, which brought a chuckle out of the Decepticon which shocked he made an evil war lord laugh. **Well I better head back to the base before ratchet and prime blow a gasket** he growled, he prepared to transform before megatron hugged the little bot he stiffened at the contact this weirded him out to no end **um you can let go now,** **you know bumblebee I think you could be a good Decepticon if you wanted to be. **

He smiled looking down at the lost bot. **"uh thanks but no thanks I'm an Autobot and this is quite weird as it is now!"**

He let go of the Autobot and chuckled **sorry just thought you needed comfort good bye I think we'll be seeing each other soon** he smirked at his retreating form, **Soundwave you got the tracer** soundwave nodded on the commlink screen soundwave showed it is in place on the small of his back to tiny for any bot to see and hard to get off if found, **Soon you'll see it our way young one** laughed megatron.

Bumblebee drove like a speed demon through the blizzard his windshield was freezing over the slightly shivered if a Autobot could shiver "Damn it's so cold!" he pushed on only to hear a familiar voice in his commlink: **BUMBLEBEE WHERE ARE YOU BUMBLEBEE TO RATCHET where in blazes are you it's snowing so hard all we see is white out!**

Yelled the irritated ratchet, **"Ratchet I'm fine I'm out on Michigan's road I'm almost to base don't worry I'm coming!" **

**Well hurry kid or else prime going to go out there and drag you back himself he been worried about yah since you stormed out! **Bumblebee heard the commlink click off sighing he drove faster the iced roads got worse with ice he had hard time keeping traction on. He kept on driving **"what am I going to do?"** growled bumblebee **(lol dark side is darker voice of bumblebees mind!)**

"**Why go back to the Autobot scum why not just drive somewhere cool and hang out!" they don't control usss you know!** Bumblebee pushed those thoughts away when he saw the base.

Optimus paced back and forth, bulkhead was painting a sunset over sumdec tower, prowl was practicing tai chi, and ratchet was worrying about prime while working on some new monitors that broke last time they were attacked by the decepticons. When all of a sudden the door opened ice and snow chilled them to the cores blowing in walked in a stiff bot, Bumblebee gasped all of them at once.

**Hope you like the chapter I need a review sorry if I am slow on my jack frost story but this is for Christmas transformers demanded it! Also listen to this song while reading!**

**Skillet hero**

**Skillet I'm awake I'm alive**

**Skillet Monster!**

**And just the whole album for these two chapters! Bye happy reading also may change my username for fun don't hate on me I might put all my names into one!**


	3. Chapter 3 Infection

Chapter3 Dark Bumblebee?

Bumblebee shivered barely able to move his pedes he was frozen stiff, Ratchet ran towards bumblebee catching him before he fell into recharge! Prime looked at the little yellow mech with worry, **"Don't worry optimus he's home that's all that matters right now?"** Ratchet smiled at his leader helping bumblebee to the berth in the med-bay he checked his vitals he punctured one of his energon lines and put a tube in it is to keep his body temperature normal and to keep his energon flowing.

Ratchet looked worriedly at the young scout it pained him to see bumblebee so upset he worried how he would feel when Optimus told him they all feel guilty it wasn't his fault that primus wanted him to be a prime and Optimus time was ending they all knew this would happen someday but he's just so young! Optimus watched over the young scout all night long waiting for any signs of activity.

**(I know creepy but optimus loves Bumblebee like a son so this would happen!) **

Optimus dosed off into a light recharge, ratchet smiled at the site of father and adoptive son he got a blanket and covered optimus up with it so he wouldn't be cold, checking on bumblebee's vitals they seem fine. He busily wrote into his charts looking at any abnormalities in bumblebee, when all of a sudden the vitals screen flashed red meaning too much stress, optimus immediately went to bumblebees thrashing form.  
><strong>"Ratchet what's wrong with Bumblebee!"<strong> he yelled in panic.  
><strong>"He's having a nightmare optimus whatever it is it is brutal! He can't be under this much stress calm him down." <strong>Ratchet rushed to stabilize bee with a mild sedative to put him in stasis lock,

Optimus rubbed behind bumblebee sweatbeaded helm **Shhh calm down my little bee everything going to be alright** he spoke softly comforting his thrashing form slowly bumblebee relaxed and the flashing screen went away. Optimus held his had comforting him not leaving his side for a second, He pulled a chair up beside the berth and kept his optics on bumblebee.

Ratchet stayed awake until he deemed it safe to recharge but he still felt worry and on edge for bumblebee there is a good possibility they could have lost him tonight? Ratchet closed his optics only to wake up to a crash and what sounded like a familiar female voice of a little techno organic sari! Oh no sari how am I going to explain about Bumblebee! He jumped up and locked the med bay and was by the door with a nervous smile.

"**Hey Ratchet what's up?"** asked sari as she pulled off her roller skates and picked up the knocked over rack of DVD's she smiled looking around the place for bumblebee, **"hey where's bumblebee?"** Ratchet gulped and looked towards the infirmary **"um sari were going to need to talk, please follow me."**

He gulped again afraid of the reaction. He ushered sari inside her smiled dropped immediately seeing the poor in pain dry heaving scout optimus looked near tears at the sight, bumblebee smiled weakly at sari

"**Hey sari how's it going?"** he coughed harshly before dry heaving the rest of his lunch into the garbage. He weakly pushed himself up optimus tried to help him walk over but bumblebee shook his head in an I'm ok gesture. He walked slowly to sari that looked near tears at the struggling mech he could barely walk. He finally made it to sari he hugged the techno organic in a loving manner patting her back to comfort her **"Shhh its ok sari I'm here Shhh don't cry I'm still here."**

Bulkhead returned with prowl from a Decepticon attack during patrol, **ugh those decepticreep are so annoying **prowl growled in agreement and anger, **"I hope bumblebee feeling better than last night!" **prowl spoke with concern and anger **I can't believe he did this! What do you mean he did it prowl **defended bulkhead **"he returned during a blizzard it's not his fault!"**

Before either of them could start their fight they heard a deafening screech from the med-bay bumblebee fell to the ground in agony still screeching in pain **"MAKE IT STOP RATCHET MAKE IT STOP!"** he screamed so loud it nearly burst all the audio eardrums in there.

"**Hold on kid optimus hold him still this is probably going to hurt?" wait wait never min-** before he could run he was picked up and pinned to the table while ratchet got a needle with a red liquid. Bumblebee struggled hard

**Let go let go! NOOOOOOOOOO!** He froze right after they injected him with the stuff than came the screams of pain then nothing, bumblebee was limp in optimuses servos his cooling system clicked on right after that, **he'll be fine I just gave him his medicine to get rid of whatever wrong with his system.**

Optimus slumped back in exhaustion and ratchet patted the back of the leaders helm **it's going to be ok?**


	4. Chapter 4 The beginning of darkness

Chapter4

The beginning of darkness and light!

By the time bumblebee woke up his servos his chassis everything was so sore he almost screamed in pain when he sat up, he looked around to see the Med-bay was very empty. Which was unusual for him usually it was loud never quiet he looked to his right as much as his body would allow but stopped short biting his denta in pain next to him was a note.

_Dear Bumblebee,_

_Hey if you wake up and were not back, don't worry seem we have Decepticon trouble. Energon in the mini fridge in ratchets medical supplies help yourself also, Optimus told me to tell you can't come on any missions till your all better and ratchet wants you to recharge as much as possible From: Bulkhead_

Bumblebee was mad at this I can't believe this is happening first he tells me I am going to be a prime weather I like it or not now I can't even go on fragging missions! He growled in anger but stopped his ranting thoughts when he nearly tripped over his pedes the room was spinning in his vision; he put a servo to his head to calm his spinning mind. He held on to the desk to stay up, for a moment he saw red haze clouding his vision he thought "what is wrong with me!"

**(Decepticon base)**

It was rather quiet in the base this Orn ing **(I made up evening with orn cause duh sounds fine with that so deal with it!)** megatron sat at the monitors watching his tracer monitoring bumblebee clearly the dark energon its injecting into him is working, he smiled darkly soon this Autobot was going to be as evil as him and with their precious scout gone prime will fall easy! It was only a matter of time before the dark energon reached his spark core turning him permanently into a Decepticon! **SOUNDWAVE!** **Status report how is our little bee changing from here?**

**(Ok I will write soundwaves voice in cause I feel like it also I think megatron can understand him! So bear with me now.)**

"Seventy nine percent complete my lord." And it appears he is losing his will as we speak!

Soundwave looked uneasy I mean who wouldn't when you're in the same room with the evilest of all decepticons accept unicron himself. Megatron smiled at this **"You are dismissed soundwave keep watching his levels." **With that soundwave left to watch bumblebee lose his will power to fight the darkness coursing through him at this very moment.

**(Autobot base)**

**Hey little buddy were back** called Bulkhead and **we brought you something you might like** sari came in with a bag of the new Ninja gladiator revolution prowl optimus and ratchet followed close behind, it was awfully quiet in the base which was unusual for the young scout he would have answered already. **"Bumblebee yo little buddy you alright?" **

Bulkhead didn't like this it was too quiet and when it's too quiet something wrong. Ratchet decided to open the door since he was worried as well **Bee were back I know your mad but, **he gasped at the sight that sat before him the med-bay was in shambles glass beakers were broken and strewn everywhere cabinets were broken off their hinges and everything was just blasted to pieces but what freaked everyone the most was bumblebee was nowhere to be seen!

Optimus immediately gave orders "**split up and look for bumblebee,"** ratchet and prowl went down to bumblebee's room, while optimus checked his room. Sari and bulkhead searched the halls to their rooms. Unknown to them bumblebee was their but he was not bumblebee at the moment. Red optics online in the darkness at in primes room typing could be heard and an uplink was made Autobot secrets were uploaded, (**o-o**) **(hahaha like my Baymax symbol I made it I am the first to create the first ever Baymax symbol seriously I am!)** optimus could here typing in his room he slowly opened the door to be in shock and a million motions went through him **bumblebee NO!**

Bumblebee looked towards him with red optics as dark and evil as the tyrant lord himself. He growled and his stingers crackled to life with what used to be a blue energy was now a purple and black, a deeper voice of his teammate came out of him _"stay back prime or you'll feel pain through these!"_

He growled crackling energy with his stingers to emphasis his point. Optimus couldn't figure out why bumblebee was doing this but he did have an idea he growled at his one thought "Megatron." He put his servos up in a pacifying gesture **"look bee I am not going to fight you just put the upload link down and let's talk about this I'm sure you don't mean to do any of this your under megatrons control right now and you would never hurt me or any Autobots." **

**THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK YOU AUTOBOT SCUM!** He charged his blasters up preparing to shoot him.

**HAHA cliffhanger haha guys I won't write this story more unless I get a review also one more thing get over my grammar this is a fanfiction site I write for fun if you want grammar read a real book! Sorry I am really ticked off on everyone trying to make me use grammar is for school not fanfiction also thank you for all who favorite and read my story's I promise I will finish my story's eventually until next time AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!**


End file.
